Future legislation in Japan and European countries may require an energy absorbent design for vehicle fender systems to help protect a pedestrian's head and body from impact with an automotive fender.
Typically, a metal fender is attached to the body of vehicle through a rigid support member sometimes referred to as a shotgun or apron panel. This rigid member, which extends lengthwise of the vehicle, is typically connected to the frame of the automobile and forms a horizontally disposed apron just under the hood for attachment of the fender. A pair of rigid members is positioned on either side of the forward or engine compartment for attachment to respective fenders. An L-shaped flange, which is formed as part of the fender, projects into the interior of the forward compartment and is attached to the apron of the rigid member. U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,316 to Chung describes a fender panel having impact absorption utilizing a bent part located under the hood which is attached between the flange of the fender and the apron of the support member. U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,341 to Lee relates to an impact absorption where the part between the flange of the fender and apron includes a pair of legs extending outwardly and downwardly from the fender flange to the apron of the support member. The '316 patent indicates the intermediate bent part provides for the energy absorption in the event of a crash to a walker to decrease the degree of his or her injury.
The solutions for pedestrian protection set forth in the above patents rely on increasing the distance between the flange of the fender and the rigid support member and inserting a separate, relatively weak structure, between the flange of the fender and the rigid support member. The separate weak structure is deformable under a relatively low force to enhance pedestrian protection. Publications No.: US2002/0060474A1 and US2003/0015890A1 are primarily directed to metal fenders which are inherently very stiff.